


To touch

by gaypoptart



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Horns, I'd be horny too if I'd been stuck in a mirror with no one else for tons of years, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, THEY ARE BOTH TOUCH STARVED, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Aaravos (The Dragon Prince), a little bit wholesome, but like mostly porn, but not for long, i dont care about the magic system I just care about convenience ok, oh shit maybe Im touch starved too, viravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoptart/pseuds/gaypoptart
Summary: Aaravos leaves his chrysalis and is enamored with being able to touch again.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	To touch

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting something and it's mostly smut wow

The chrysalis had been glowing rapidly all day, pulsing with color. Finally there was movement. The shell had become clearer and clearer till Viren and Claudia could make out the shape of a figure inside it- Aaravos.

  
Viren told Claudia only what she needed to know about him: he was an ally to them, though an elf. He said nothing of their many discussions- let alone how he felt about him. He'd buried that part of himself after he and Harrow drifted apart, but Aaravos had awakened it within him again. Of course it had to be an elf.

  
The two watched as the chrysalis bent and split open, magic light pouring from it in a glow that lit the whole cave. The lithe elf slid from the shell, landing rather awkwardly on his feet but finding his balance after a moment. It had been a long, long time since he had been in a physical body.

  
"Hello Viren." He purred, grinning.

  
Viren looked away, hoping his blush was hidden. He hadn't expected Aaravos' body to form clothes in the chrysalis but he hadn't been prepared for the elf to be nude either. His eyes dipped towards his cock and he tore it away again, turning to Claudia.

"Claudia get him something-"

  
"Do not worry," Aaravos drew a glowing symbol in the air with his fingers and a long, dark blue robe spilled out over his body, covering him. Viren felt something in his chest- disappointment? He cursed at himself in his head. The elf was running his hands over the fabric of his robe, playing with the corners, then brought his fingers to his arms, then his cheek, then running over the walls of the cave. "It has been a long time since I've felt..." He turned to Viren, collecting himself, "We have much to discuss."

  
"Yes," Viren nodded, "Claudia why don't you go for a walk?" His daughter seemed much more interested in the Startouch elf, but there would be time for them to talk later. She obeyed, her footsteps echoing fainter and fainter as she left the cave. "You-" Viren paused as he turned back to Aaravos, who was now only inches from him, hand running over his arm. The elf was smiling, for once not a sly smirk but a grin like a giddy child. "What are you doing?" It took all his willpower to take a step back from the elf.

"Apologies..." but Aaravos was already running his hands over him again, one hand running down his arm to press their palms together. Viren's face heated and he looked away, but found he couldn't bring himself to move away. He wanted to believe he wanted to move away. This type of touch- this type of touch from _Aaravos_ \- had played in his head so many times, when he was trying to fall asleep or when he was--Viren tried to clear his thoughts.

Aaravos took Virens hand in his and pressed it to his cheek, leaning into the touch. Aaravos was so _warm_. _I don't want to move._ The elf pressed his forehead to Virens, his hair falling down and forming a pale curtain around them. It was all more tender than either had been in years.

_I don't want to move._

"It's been so long..." Aaravos repeated in a mutter.

_Perhaps we aren't to different in that._

Viren tentatively rubbed his thumb at his jawline and Aaravos gave a quiet gasp in the air between them. He glanced up to him and saw his eyes were staring into his- needy and dark- and he was smiling still, but it was a sly smirk again.

"Viren..."

_Fuck, that voice._

Aaravos leaned in closer, the gap between them closing. Viren shuddered as their bodies pressed flush against each other and the Startouch elf pressed his lips to his. Viren sqeaked and Aaravos made a noise between a hum and a moan.

_'It's been so long'..._

Viren wasn't sure who moved first but all of a sudden the kiss was wet and sloppy- hungry- and then they were on the floor, Aaravos straddling him and biting at his neck. His head reeled with need and heat. The elf's erection was pressed into his belly, Viren's in a similar position against his ass. Even in such a state it was Aaravos in control, pressing him against the stone and grinding against him far too slowly for Viren's liking. He slid easily out of his robe and with a mutter of a spell and a dash of his fingers through the air Viren's dissipated. Aaravos was beautiful, stars speckling his skin and flickering with his excitement, but he didn't have much time to admire him from below as Aaravos pulled him up to a sit and pulled his hand to his dick.

" _Touch me_." He ordered.

Any other command at any other time and Viren would have protested.

He ran his hand over the flushed cock, and Aaravos shivered, humming into his shoulder. His dick was longer than a human's, and blunter at the head.

"In the mirror I could hardly even feel myself," he said, "Long I've waited for this."

Viren ran his thumb over the tip, wiping off the precum, and the elf moaned against his collarbone. He gasped as he felt nimble fingers wrap around his own length, pumping him hard. His hips bucked into the touch and he tried to match his pace. His free hand found itself gripping Aaravos' hair- then wrapped around a horn. Aaravos cried a pleased noise and he tilted his head back against the movement. _They're sensitive..._ Viren began pumping the horn in time with his hand on the elf's cock and he arched against him, gasping heated murmurs into his shoulder.

"Keep doing that..."

Viren did.

The human felt a coiling deep in his gut and moaned like he hadn't in years as he felt his climax rushing closer and closer. Aaravos hummed and pulled away. Before Viren could stop himself a disappointed whimper had left him and he flushed, glancing away.

"You aren't going to cum without me inside you." Aaravos mock scolded, flipping him around and pressing his face against the stone.

"I'm not cleaned-"

"Do not worry."

Viren watched as Aaravos drew a symbol in the air, muttering something, and he felt a strange feeling run through the lower half of his body.He had to admit the mess-less-ness of being cleaned out with magic was convenient and wished he'd thought of it when he was younger. He snorted a laugh of parts embarrassment, concern, and admiration into the crook of his elbow.

"You have a spell for everything."

"I've had the time to learn."

As quickly had the humor had appeared it was washed away with need as Aaravos thrust a lubed finger into him. He hissed, back hollowing out at the intrusion. The initial, uncomfortable feeling was soon replaced with waves of pleasure. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the embarrassing sounds, but as a second slender finger poked at his hole, pressing past his sphincter, a groan erupted loudly from his lips. _I really haven't done this in years..._ Aaravos purred, pressing a kiss on his tailbone that made Viren shiver. He curled his fingers up in every thrust, making the human squirm, thrusting back against him as he added a third digit.

"A- _Aaravos_ -"

He leaned around to his neck, biting where it met his shoulders. Viren thrust his hips back against his fingers, back rubbing against Aaravos' chest.

"So good for me, Lord Viren."

He cried out as a fourth finger entered him, stretching his tight hole as he clenched around the intrusions. He desperately bucked back against the movements of his fingers as his body adjusted. Finally the digits slid from him, leaving his hole winking rapidly as he panted. A blunt, hot heat pressed against the flexing ring of muscle and he shivered. Aaravos pressed the head in slowly, Viren's hole swallowing it like it was made to be fucked by him, but Aaravos had been alone and unable to feel for hundreds and hundreds of years. He wasn't going to go slow or easy.

Viren's body jumped and he wailed half in surprise half in pain as the cock sheathed into him, bottoming out in two hard thrusts. His hole ached and burned at the sudden fullness but Aaravos was already moving again. He dragged back to just his head inside, then began slamming into him hard, pulling out completely every few times. Viren moaned as the burning gave way to pleasure, each thrust sending waves of euphoria rolling through him. Aaravos was groaning and gasping, fists clenched in Virens' hair. He pounded into him at the merciless pace, long cock slamming against his prostate.

Viren felt everything slip away into darkness, even him and Aaravos. There was only pleasure, hot wet heat and that delicious burning. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. Everything was hazy. Shivers ran down his spine over and over again in time with the thrusts. That familair coil tightened in his belly and his eyes watered as he chased it. He'd never needed anything so bad in his life. He cried out 'please...please' 's but he wasn't sure any sound was even leaving his lips. Aaravos flipped him over onto his back, pressing his knees to his chest. New, sharp pressure burned inside Viren as the elf somehow thrust even deeper at the different angle.

_Closer- closer-_

"Yes- _yes_ -" He wasn't sure who said it.

His eyes rolled back and his back arched from the stone. His fingers clutched onto Aaravos's horns hard and he cried out as Viren came hard, clenching on his cock with a sob. White flashed in Virens vision as he threw his head back, thick ropes of cum shooting up between him and Aaravos. The elf gave a few particularly hard thrusts as he came, Virens hands clenching even harder around his horns as wet, sticky heat filled deep within him, hotter and more than any human was able to give. Aaravos collapsed on Virens chest, still buried inside him, and the human trembled in the aftershocks of his orgasm. He stroked gently at Aaravos's horns as they came back to reality, then his hair after he started to squirm with oversensitivity- he'd like to keep pleasuring him even after orgasm at some point, but now wasn't the time, they were both too tired. Viren felt at peace, his limbs felt heavy and Aaravos was warm on top of him, pressed against him like they were made to go together.

"That was good." Viren said, unsure of what to say.

"Yes," Aaravos hummed on his chest, looking up at him with a smirk, and with fondness, "We may have to do it again sometime."

Viren nodded, and- despite the fact he was literally still inside him- blushed.

Aaravos pulled out and for once it was Viren who did a spell, snapping his fingers to clean the two of them up. Aaravos slipped back on his robe and leaned close to Viren again.

"For some time I had wanted to do that with you."

"I-I have as well."

"I suppose this makes me more than your ' _little bug pal_ '?"

Viren smiled.

"I suppose it does..." He paused as he heard footsteps echo down faintly from the cave entrance. _Claudia!_ He cursed and scrambled to his feet, whirling around for his clothes only for Aaravos to murmur something and them to appear back on him with a flash of light.

"I'm back!"

Viren flipped around, trying to act normal. Aaravos was leaned against the cave wall, looking as collected as ever.

"Dad are you ok?"

"Yesofcourse."

"Ok, you just seemed kind of flustered," She shrugged, "Now are you going to introduce me?"

"Yes," Viren gathered himself, "Claudia, this is Aaravos."

**Author's Note:**

> probably a ton of spelling and grammar errors shhh


End file.
